Antipas
by TL Hess
Summary: Severus walked slowly up to the large wooden door. The worst that could happen he told himself, is that they will send you to Azkaban, and there are things worse than Azkanban.


Noreena sat in her front yard, as close to the neighbors house as she could get. Her bright blue eyes fixed on the small dark haired boy who was been chasing a tiny one winged bat across his yard. She wasn't allowed to talk to the boy. Her parents would be really mad if they found out she was sitting that close to where he was playing. Noreena decided that it was best that she go back to playing with her dolls and ignore the boy and his bat. As she went to reach for her doll a small black streak ran in front of her and was now hiding next to her foot. She picked up the small out of breath bat and started petting him on his head. It was the cutest and saddest looking thing she had ever seen. The boy next door looked panicked as the small girl mad her way across the yard to return the bat. There was no way she could get in trouble for this; she was simply returning a run away pet. You can't get in trouble for being nice, can you?

"Give me back Bumpy," the boy screamed as he ran toward the girl. He snatched the small bat from her hands then pushed her away. "Go away you stupid girl. Leave us alone." He pushed the girl harder this time knocking her to the ground. He turned and ran for the house. The small girl got to her feet and started to dust her self off. Why had he been so mean? She was just trying to give Bumpy back to him. She looked up at the house and saw the boy and bumpy were watching her through the window next to the large front door. They weren't the only ones either; a tall thin, dark haired woman was standing in front of a large window not too far from where the boy and his bat now stood.

"Noreena Anastasia Zane, You get yourself over here right now young lady." The girl's mother was now standing where the small girl had been playing with her doll just moments before. Noreena ran to her mother. "How many times have I told you to stay close to our house while you are out side and how many time's have I had to tell you to stay away from those people next door. You go up stairs to your room right now and wait for you father to get home." Noreena didn't waste any time she stomped off to her room with her doll in her hand. That was the last time she was ever going to be nice to anyone.

The small girl sat next to her open bedroom window waiting for her father to get home. She had been sitting there with her favorite stuffed dragon Timmy for several hours now. She and Timmy had gone over and over what she was going to say to her dad when he came home. She just hoped that he would get home soon, so she wouldn't for get what all she had planned. The day slowly faded and stars were now starting to dot the sky. She watched as shadows walked around in front of windows next door. The boy's father seemed to be home now. This was the only way she could explain the large shadow that was now seemed to be hovering over the smaller one that she was guessing to be the boy. She wondered if maybe she had gotten him in to trouble too. Maybe that's why he acted like he did. Maybe he wasn't allowed to talk to her either.

The girl watched as the shadows of a man and a woman moved in and out of view but the boys shadow remained rather still. The muffled sounds of a man and a woman screaming at the top of their lungs filled the still night air. The screams grew louder and louder, followed by several crashing sounds. After several minutes the woman's voice could no longer be heard but the man was still yelling. The shadow of the boy looked like he had started to run but the shadow of the man had grabbed on to the back of his robes. Noreena stared out her window horrified. She hadn't even noticed that her father had entered the room and was now standing behind her. He placed his hand on his daughters shoulder and with the other shut the window. Noreena looked up at her father hoping that he didn't have the same reaction as the man next door to what she had done. The girl's eyes filled with tears and she told him all about the boy and Bumpy and what she saw with the shadows. Her father smiled down at her and then gave her a hug.

"You promise that you will stay close to the house next time and don't ever, ever go next door, even if you are only trying to be nice and give the boy back his pet." The man wiped away the tears from her cheeks as she nodded her head to let him know that she agreed. "Now then let's go down and see what your mother has made us for dinner." The man was now making his way to the door, but the girl stood frozen. Her mother had gotten a house elf from Noreena's grandparents when she was born. Once a week the elf was to return back to her grandparents' mansion to help with the big parties they always had. This meant that her mother had to cook for the family.

"I did break the rules daddy, and I should be punished. Don't you think that I should be told to stay her with out dinner?"

Her father just smiled down at her and tried to hide his laughter. "Oh, my dear you are being punished. Now come on, let's go and try to figure out what your mother has made for us, shall we." The girl followed her father form her room dragging Timmy behind her.

OK! So now that you have finished reading my story............. Please review!!!!!! I will try to have the next chapter up soon!!!


End file.
